Kichiku Megane Endings
Kichiku Megane has 31 seperate endings depending on the actions and choices you make during the course of the game. Glasses Katsuya x Takanori Midou endings 成り代わり Pretense 因果応報 [Retribution] *Humiliated and vengeful because of Glasses Katsuya's actions towards him, Midou kills Katsuya by stabbing him in the side repeatedly. He laughs maniacally while repeating it's 'all his fault', until Katsuya passes out from blood loss and inevitably dies. 嗜虐の果て Result of Sadism *After Glasses Katsuya keeps Midou trapped in his room and continues to torture him, Midou eventually falls into a catatonic stupor. Katsuya takes it in his hands to care for him in his comatose-like state, and eventually Midou 'wakes up' to say were you here the whole time? お前となら・・・ With You... *Katsuya eventually realises he has feelings for Midou and wishes to see him as an equal. He frees Midou and leaves, thinking his absence will allow Midou to continue on with his life as if he'd never been part of it. A year after, the two reunite when their jobs call for them to work together, and Katsuya introduces himself as if they'd never met. After work, Midou chases him down and relays his feelings to him, that he'd never been able to forget or move on, no matter whether he moved, or got rid of everything he owned that reminded him of Katsuya. Midou reveals that he was awake when Katsuya had confessed he loved him, and wanted to know why he was being treated like a stranger now, to which Katsuya pulls him close and kisses him. Katsuya coaxes a love confession out of Midou and the two go to a hotel and make love. The next day, the two appear to be happy with the outcome of everything. Takanori Midou x Normal Katsuya endings 堕落 [Depravity] *Katsuya answers the phone in Midou's office, and hears Honda on the other line. Midou begins to grope him while he's on the phone, and despite Katsuya trying to keep himself quiet and not arouse suspicion, fails, and Honda realises what's happening. Ookuma then enters Midou's office and catches his subordinates in a less-than-professional situation. Later, Katsuya reveals he was fired and Mr.R appears to take him away. A good while later, Honda shows up at Katsuya's apartment, where his mailbox is overflowing, and desperately tries to get in. He is able to open the door and finds Mr.R who promises to bring him to Katsuya. He takes Honda to Club R where Katsuya is being used as a sex slave. Honda is outraged, but eventually convinced by Mr.R to join in, and when Katsuya realises Honda is there, starts screaming and begging for him not to look at him. Honda promises to always be there for him, even in this place. 空白の存在感 Blank Presence *Katsuya decides to go home instead of waiting for Midou any longer, trying to convince himself they never had anything in the first place, and would never be close anyway. Midou watches him from his apartment and says something, but it's never mentioned what it was. At work, Katsuya and his colleagues are shocked to find Midou has dropped himself from the Protofiber project, and it is instead going to be taken over by Ookuma. Katsuya is upset that Midou seems to be avoiding him at all costs, and Honda notes that Katsuya is upset recently. Katsuya leaves a voice mail on Midou's phone, and Midou eventually responds to it. 欲望の在処 - The Whereabouts of Desire *Katsuya waits for Midou, even when it starts pouring down with rain. Midou approaches him and drags him back to his apartment, stripping him of most of his wet clothes and pushing him into the shower so he wouldn't catch a cold. Midou scolds him and Katsuya starts to break down and admit his feelings. Even though he knows he should hate Midou for what he's done to him, he's fallen for him instead, and can't understand it. Midou is in shock and disbelief that Katsuya has feelings for him, and Katsuya is downhearted thinking there's nothing for them. Katsuya begs If you don't have any feelings for me, please no longer embrace(have sex) with me. Midou turns the shower off and drags Katsuya to his bed. Katsuya protests, thinking Midou was ignoring him and Midou just replies with Katsuya's earlier phrase, admitting he did in fact have the same feelings for Katsuya as Katsuya does for him. The two then start acting couple-y and Midou gives Katsuya the keycard to his apartment before they drive to work. In the car Katsuya asks how Midou feels about him, and is replied with 'You still don't get it? I love you'. Glasses Katsuya x Kenji Honda endings 変わらない日々 Never Changing Everyday *Glasses Katsuya and Honda become friends. 裏切り [Betrayal] *Matsuura slices the tendons in Honda's feet and wrists, and Katsuya -who was watching-, faints due to the sight of it. Honda is unable to escape and Katsuya is out cold, leaving them defenceless as Matsuura lights a match and throws it behind him as he leaves his gasoline-soaked victims behind to die a violent, painful death. あの日、消えたもの Vanished That Day *Matsuura slices the tendons in Honda's feet and wrists and leaves, allowing Katsuya to rush in and save his friend. A while later, it's shown that Honda has recovered, but due to the damage done to his hands and feet, will never be able to play volleyball again, leaving him quiet and depressed. お前が泣いたら・・・ You Cry *Katsuya saves Honda before Matsuura is able to hurt him too badly, and the two manage to sort something out of their shaky friendship and issues and become lovers. Honda decides to move to Italy to become a pro volleyball player like he's dreamed of since college, and gets on his plane with Katagiri and Katsuya seeing him off. He's surprised by Katsuya joining him on the plane, announcing he's transferring to the Italian branch of MGN.